Tiempo De Vals
by YoungFanBunny24
Summary: Tiempo De Vals (Waltz Time) Is a story involving a mysterious narrator, reading the love story to his children. The story involving a forbidden love and uncontrollable obsession for power and riches. Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, maybe a US/UK, I'll see. Rated T, maybe later on M
1. Chapter 1: The Magnificent Plan

_First of, i'ma tell you y'all that what inspires me on doing these stories, is music. True story, no jk, like once I hear a song, I come up with images and make up a story that comes along with the song I'm hearing, like, (fumbles with words) *gets hit by a bat* anyways, here it is. My ideas aren't copied I didn't copy no ones idea I might take few ideas but I ain't stealing I .. Nvm off to the story _

* * *

**The Magnificent Plan **

_- Narrator: this story takes place back then, when the days where old, and the sun was young. When your great grandparents where children, and your great great grandparents where adults._

_(Is that even possible? I mean, my great great abuelo didn't live or maybe did live in the-_

_Dad! Your suppose to continue off with the story, not start your own_

_Lo siento mi tesoros, ok .. Where was I?_

_The great grandparents part, padre_

_Gracias mi niño, off with the story!)_

_ Kings and queens ruled the day, as servants and percents swept the dawn away. This story involves the love of two people, and the danger they will face to seal there love. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- POV Max -

The blazing sun sweep threw my floor, as it collided towards my map, and shining my plan. It was a brilliant plan and i will vow later on, that this plan, wont fail me ...

As long as I don't fail

them.

I dragged all day just as the moon dragged the morning as the sun rose form its slumber. I rose from my chair and headed towards the window, waiting for the person I was expecting.

Once the sun shined my black hair with red headlines from its nest known as a bun, I vowed to the sun and god, that my plan will not fail me and it never did, or so I presumed. Little did I know, that the plan will not change my life, but hers.

But as I continued my thoughts, a sudden knock, three to be exact, snapped my head and mind from fantasy and into the sun, telling me this is reality.

"Max, you awake?"

The voice of a sweet yet annoying pitch struggled my words to come out of my mouth and into the air.

"Come in Susena"

The words where soon blown away as the young, no older than 17, teen with light orange hair, a pink maiden dress came bursting in with her pitchy annoying yet smooth voice and light green eyes to make my day into a living h- I mean to begin it.

"Max, Pete want to know if you have finished the plan you promised us"

"Of course my dear Sue. I worked all day and last night to complete this task, not to add the days I gathered the information and get everything settled"

"Great because we are anxious to get out of this town and move on"

No lie, we aren't like the percents from the village where currently in or the kings, queens, princesses and princes slobs that ruled this current kingdom, but travelers, outcast, un-wanted people. But only for me, and my 5 team members.

"I will explain the plan once everyone, I mean EVERYONE is awake and in the dinning table"

"I presume you want me to wake them up, don't you?"

"I assure you you're dumber than you look my dear friend"

"Good morning and welcome to hell I suppose"

"Go fuck yourself"

Once those words slipped through my mouth, Sue was off and out of my present and into waking up the group of people, and only 5 people she had to wake, or just 2 out of the 7.

* * *

- POV Lovina -

I woke up by the knocking of my door and the scream of an annoying teen.

"Lovina! Wake up! Max finished the plan and wants ALL of us in the diner hall! wake up your sister and tell her as well!"

I sit up from my bed and got mad and depressed on the words plan and finished. I looked around my surrounding and my face soon showed a frown. Shit.

The god dam sun woke up my memory to remind it i was no longer 9, but 19. Fuck.

My body dragged to get out of the bed as my head didn't wanted to fucking work. Today must be the 1,347,428 days I've ever joined this stupid herd.

(You'll count the days as well if your living what I'm living, bastard!)

I gave a hesitating sigh before I whisper to myself "Just pay them back, it's for Felicia, that's why you even fucking accepted this shit"

Lovina wasn't the best or the most educated young lady she's suppose to be, but one of the most lovelies. She had short, dark brown curls, sparkly hazel eyes, shimmering olive skin, and a curl that seems to never settle down. Her cheeks, round and soft, eyebrows that are bout thick yet well mattered. Lovina is spotted as most of the many mans interested from every age, but she just ignored them all and turns them all down.

But she can't do anything about it, her body had the perfect curves, that even the ripped off, old and dirty dress that ever existed, can't hide this girls true beauty.

But her true beauty, was more of a trick than a treat for the wealthy mens. She didn't sell her body, hell no! She was actually virgin, but by far that, she used her charms to distract the target and gain the gold.

The team she joined was a team that steel from the rich and at times, they are not sure where that money heads off. Once they gain the gold, they wait for few days and head off to a new village, new kingdom, new target.

The main boss, aka our leader, is the one to come up in our next destination as his second hand person and the one that comes up with the plans, is a close person to Lovina. To be sincere, Max is like a younger sister for Lovina, but Lovina must obey the orders of her sorella adottiva no matter what.

"Ugh, I bet my _'lovely'_ sister got _'good'_ news or a _'great'_ task to accomplish"

As the Italian girl dressed into a simple blue maiden dress and soften her locks, she remember Sue yelling at her as she was waking her up, that Max had just finished one of her many master plans before leaving this kingdom once more.

"There's no use on running away, they risked their lives to save mines and Felicia's" sighs in a desperate yet smooth manner "I can't do fucking do nothing"

Lovina and Felicia where not pushed, but had not much of a choice on joining Max back when they where young. The Italian sisters had to run off and where been chased by bandits on their way to the next village. They where chased into the woods and away from the path. As they kept running, they got lost in the woods and stopped at a dead end, surrounded by the filthy, disgusting men, thinking they where doomed.

Till Max came in and saved there lives, she was just 6 when they met her, and have lived with her for 10 long annoying ass years.

Once Lovina finished smoothing her curls, she reached on the top of her mirror to obtain the black bandana to sit down the top of her hair, a sudden scream and bang of a high yet annoying voice made Lovina startle and hit her hand on the mirror

"Ow! Ugh! Fucking bitch" hisses

I got up from my chair and check who the fuck in ruining my day already. That is, after grabbing the black bandana and tying it in my hair.

Once I reached the handle of the door and swung it open, I just had to know it was the annoying red headed Sue, waking up the retarded ass of Sam.

"COME ON YOU BITCH FUCKING OPEN!" Bangs the door as she screams her lungs out.

"Calm the fuck down Sue" gets out of her room as she talks. "That bitch sleeps like a sloth and won't wake up even if a volcano erupts"

Sue jumps in surprise and turns immediately to face the Italian female, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, it's just you Lovina. You know it's impolite to scare a friend behind their back"

"You know well Sue that fucking polite can be shoved up its own ass"

"My, what I did to make you THIS mad?"

The Italian woman let out a sigh, she knew the least thing she wanted was to start her day with a stupid and pointless conversation. She sigh again before speaking "Just break into his room and trow him a bucket of cold water, that'll wake him up"

Lovina decided to flip her curls at Sue before walking away, indicating she's off to the kitchen and finish with the conversation.

"Thanks for the the recommendation then" shrugs her arms as she spoke

"No problem I guess" those where the last words Sue heard form the Italian before turning a corner

"Guess I have no choice but to go with her recommendation"

And with that, Sue was off and heading for the bucket of ice cold water.

* * *

- POV Peter -

"So Max won't tell us what her plan is up till everyone is in the dinning hall?"

"Affirmed. After receiving the information from Sue I was told to tell you her so sudden idea"

"I see. By the way Dani, do you have the same suspicious feeling that Felicia will be included into this plan?"

"I try not to think of that Pete"

"I hope so as well my dear love" he seats himself on his desk

"May I assist you to the diner hall?"

"You may go ahead of me, I'll catch up once I'm done"

"Of course"

The golden hair female turned and hurried her paste from the desk till the door. She opened the door from one pull and closes it with a smooth slam.

The red headed boy stayed seated in his desk, looking worried and depressed.

"Ugh. I hope you don't get Felicia in a mess" whispers to himself.

The Italian sisters are not like them, not at all. They are bout full of innocence and ignorance. Lovina might notice it or will discover it sooner or later, but Felicia in her little world. Pete nor Max can't judge them, but they don't want them to know at all.

Even do both Italian sisters had to repay them for saving and providing them, Lovina doesn't want her sister involved or doing something she doesn't want to do, so she takes the risk herself.

Bout of them don't judge either on the decision of Lovina. She's the older sister, all she wants is to protect and keep the last family member she has safe.

"Just don't make them kill anyone" he says in a sad yet soft voice before getting up from his chair and ready to face hell, again.

* * *

- POV Felicia -

I rose from my slumber and into the sweet sun kissing me good morning and the slight knock and sweet yet strong voice of my beloved sister.

"Felicia, wake up!"

"I'm awake sorella!" Responds cheerfully

"Get dresses and come to the diner hall, pronto! Our _'dear younger sister'_ Max has finished her master plan and wants EVERYONE over there asap!"

My bright smile turn into a frown when my sister said the word 'finished'. Even do the door was sealed shut, Lovina felt the sudden tense of sadness that now surrounds me.

"Just hurry up"

"Ve, yes sorella."

Felicia is one of those people with a bubbly attitude and a smile on their faces the entire time. But the one thing Felicia loves in this world more than pasta is her beloved sorella (sister, learn Italian), Lovina.

Even do bout of them where raised by their grandfather, they bout had to run and never look back. Felicia is not bad looking herself, but to define Felicia's looks, adorable. Unlike her beautiful sister, Felicia is 18 year old girl, with chestnut locks that she usually ties up in a pigtail, with a define gravity curl bouncing on the side of head, unlike her sister. Round plush cheeks with a sharp yet small nose in the middle, separating both her honey glowing amber eyes from each other. Even at the age of 18, young Felicia is still bout innocent and vulnerable since the day their nonno have past away.

Felicia is not the girl they use for the purpose to gain the riches, she's more the stay-down-and-don't-do-nothing or the you're-not-the-type-for-this-kind-of-world girl. Felicia may look cute and can charm men by her characteristic rather than her looks, Max promised to bout god and her sorella that Felicia will never be used for those purposes or to get even involved in their missions of high risk.

So what Felicia usually does, cooks, cleans their new 'home', or goes off to buy supplies for their next 'trip' or the groceries. Every once and then she would talk to people but never break the rules she was given.

**_First rule_**: Never tell them your real name

**_Second rule_**: never tell them where you live

**_Third rule_**: don't let them take personal information of you

**_Fourth rule_**: avoid trouble

**_Fifth rule_**: never, ever get confutable or fall in love

Follow every single rule and never break them, or you're neck is the only thing that will come out broken as for our trust and faith in you.

Lovina and Felicia may be adopted-sisters of Max, but theirs things you can't change even if you're blood related or not.

With that, the younger Italian sister moves out of her bed and into the chilly wooden floor.

Sigh. "I wish sorella adottiva can just stop using my sorella to hypnotize men and even women"

_- mind: but Lovina is doing this for me, not for her -_

The young female Italian soon changed into a pale yet smooth green lose skirt that went up to her knee's, with a white blouse and black flats. Bout Felicia and Lovina don't use the thingy that many elegant females wear, the thought came to the young Italian.

Felicia sighs out a sad 've' as she straightens her hair from any tangles and ties it up, but in a slower paste than usual. The fear came creeping in and found a way into the young Italian figure as to when Max would put in danger her dear sorella .. Again.

"Ve, why grandpa, why you had to leave us? Maybe, if you stayed alive, sorella wouldn't be in this condition nor me worrying myself like a maniac"

Thou Felicia spoke big words to herself in silence, trying hard not to imagine what can possible go wrong.

As the young female slips away from her room, she heard a loud scream of a man, followed by a historical laughter of a female. Even do they where forced to repay them, she had to admit, they have fun been in a group with tea members that are still teenagers, enjoying and having fun.

Felicia giggled at the thought of Sam been awaken by Sue, and how cute of a couple they'll make if they ever find each others feelings.

_- mind: ve, I wish I would find true love some day .. But if we stick around any longer, I drought me and sorella will ever find true love. Especially in the title sorellas lives by -_

Felicia walks quietly and slowly for quiet some time, till she picked up her paste since she doesn't want to find a steamed up sister, waiting to yell at her for been late

* * *

- POV Sam -

"W-What the fuck? Y-you bitch?"

As the boy with black hair was still shivering from the sudden impact of cold water, a young yet stupid ass red headed female was laughing non-stop. Took few other second, maybe a couple of minutes, for the red headed to settle down.

"A-a oh my god! I just-" laughs even more

"Ugh! Max finished her stupid as plan again, didn't she?"

With those words, the red-headed female stopped laughing and went quiet for a few minutes that felt like hours.

"Just get dressed and head to the dinner hall, everyone is probably their by now, even the bubble self of Felicia"

Sue throws a towel to Sam before she heads out and closes the door behind her. Leaving behind a worried, yet confused mad 17 year old teen.

Sighs in disbelief

_-mind: can Felicia be in it? And is that the reason Sue went quiet?_

The boy had no time to waist, since he took a glance on the clock, hanging on the wall beside him, to revel the 3 numbers he hated most, 6:57 am.

"Holy shit!"

The buy used the bed as a canon to wake himself up and grab clothes as he dressed as fast as he can. Sam went stumbling out of his room as he tried to put in his right brown combat boot and run off once he has it sealed in.

_-mind: shit! I'm just praying for lord Jesus that Max doesn't get mad-_

Little did he knew, the word 'mad' didn't even described what a feisty Italian woman has of a mood, and what the boiling rage both Peter and Max are about to burst.

* * *

- POV Dani -

Waking up is usual. But waking up by a bad feelings, unusual for me. I sit up from my bed and checked my surrounding, making sure it's all just a trick to wake me up early.

Even if it was a trick or not, I couldn't go back to bed, so I decided to get up and get ready.

As I slide myself into a pale blue, square neck dress that went up to my ankles, with black combat boots and tied my hair up into a pig tail. I took a glance at me as I review everything, my golden hair slides down neatly and smoothly behind my back as my sky blue eyes observe the dress having a corset, but ignoring it. My smooth skin, bit tanned but a natural self color of white. People always told me I looked like my dad, and I do, but know, I try to keep it with me no matter what.

The memories of my parents are clear as day, but cold as night. I remember been rocked by my mother, as she cradled me and singed me a lullaby. Her half gold half blond hair was tied up in two pig tails by red, or black ribbons. Her crimson red eyes would always stare at me, smile that sweet smile, saying that she's proud of me, even if I didn't do anything. She would wear a puffy black dress that was long down her knee, black high heels with fishnet nylons. The top of her dress would be square from its neck, the corset that came attached with the dress, was tighten with a red ribbon, her sleeves would be tightened down till her elbow by red ribbons as well, then loss from the rest of the elbow below.

She loved her mother and she loves her. Bout her parents loved her and they had to die because of her.

As I kept my thoughts and memories rolling, I didn't notice my body dragged itself out of my room and into the hallway. I continued walking till I bumped into a running, familiar red headed.

The bump cause me to snap back from my thought.

"Oh, sorry Sue. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's ok Dami! I don't mind! Besides, it was my fault I was running"

I looked at the red headed and grabbed her arm before she went running off again, to ask her a question.

"By the looks of you running, is Max already finished?"

"Gotta wake up Sam and tell Lovina, meet her in the dinner hall"

I let go of the multiple culture female as she kept running down the hall. Before I started walking off to the dinner hall, Sue turned around and shouted.

"Tell Pete for me! Yea?! Thank you!"

And with that, Sue made a turn and left my atmosphere, as I walked down the hall till a cascade of stairs and walked up towards the room of my love, Pete.

One of the main rules we have settled, is to never fall in love. But Max gives me and Pete an exception.

I stomped in front of 2 black wooden doors, knocked 3 times in a rhythm. We used that as a code, each one of us with a different rhythm.

"Come in" a deep yet smooth voice responded.

I opened one of the heavy wooden doors as I stepped in the study. The room had books against both walls of the room, with a desk in the middle of the far corner, in front of the beautiful view of the last kingdom here in Europe. They will be heading off to Asia to pay a visit to the Russian noblemen. My love was sitting in his desk, viewing the window as the sun was rising across the kingdom of Spain.

Leaving sooner than later is better. But theirs barely any noble men's here, who can we possible steal from? And when? It's been 4 weeks already, we've never stayed this long in a kingdom, the person we might steal off might be VERY important.

"What brings u here Dani? Did Max already completed the plan?"

The voice of my boyfriend stopped my trains of thoughts as I kept figuring out who can we possible steal from.

"Huh, oh, sorry. Apparently Max has finally accomplished the plan. But she won't tell us till everyone, I mean EVERYONE is in the dinner hall"

"So Max won't tell us what her plan is up till everyone is in the dinning hall?"

"Affirmed. After receiving the information from Sue I was told to tell you her so sudden idea"

"I see. By the way Dani, do you have the same suspicious feeling that Felicia will be included into this plan?"

"I try not to think of that Pete"

"I hope so as well my dear love" he seats himself on his desk

"May I assist you to the diner hall?"

"You may go ahead of me, I'll catch up once I'm done"

"Of course"

I walked away from the room, not sparing a glance or even a small look behind to see my love one more time. I stepped out of the room and closed it behind me. I was fearing that Max might need all of us to assist in this plan, since it took her 4 weeks to finish it.

_- mind: Max's plans never fail! Yea! Nothing can possible go wrong -_

As I tried to keep up with a good mood and confidence that Max's plan won't fail, in which, they never have, I started to head off to the dinner hall, hoping that Sue have awaken Sam by then.

I walked back down the cascade of stairs and made a right turn to the dinner hall. I kept walking till I arrived my destination, but as I opened the door to enter, I heard a strong scream, yup, Sue sure has everyone awake by then.

I entered then dinner hall to see Lovina has arrived and is already seated in the table, next to the main chair in which, any of our 2 leaders have an announcement or explains the plans.

"Hello Lovnia" I greeted the female Italian as I took my place from the same row, but one chair in the middle of them both.

"Morning" the Italian female greeted back with a hint of sadness. Who can blame her? She is forced to do these kinds of things because of what? Because of her sister.

"You know, Felicia's birthday was just last week, right?"

"What about it?"

"She turned 18, and you are 19"

"Just give in your god dam point"

"We'll tell you once everyone arrives"

The female Italian snorted back at me and glared with those hazel eyes, but ignored her grunting as she was awaiting her sister.

_- mind: you'll see .. You'll see -_

As we sat in silence, another Italian female appeared, with a bigger bubbly attitude, came rushing in, almost tripping but regain her balance, and hugged her sister, saying sorry for been late.

Not even a quarter of the team has appeared and she proclaims that she's late. But behind the Italian female, was my love walking in and sitting in front of me. After that, Sue has already arrived and took a seat across from Lovina as Felicia sits in the middle of me and her sister.

As Felicia started talking nonsense with Sue, Lovina decided to chat with Pete, explaining about them paying a visit to Italy for just one day, to see the last sight of their land before heading off to Russia.

Everyone kept chattering on and on as I herd sudden steps of brown Spaniard boots with heels, indicating for everyone to shut down their conversation as Max came in.

Right after that moment, I noticed she didn't had her serious or even a bit of a smile on her face, when she saw the empty seat. Looks like poor a Sam has to face the anger of 3 team members, delightful.

* * *

- POV Max -

_- mind: my team must be relieved yet a bit of sadness by my sorellas. Ugh, I hate seen them suffer, but it's just this last shot. This last time and we are leaving with a boom! -_

As I walked down the hall to the dinner hall, my boots clanking as the sun rays smooth touch and color lured my way, I kept wondering and having seconds thoughts on my plan. A small voice, echo its way, with questions.

_What if you fail?_

That won't happen

_And if they come out hurt?_

They won't. The retarded asshole won't dare lift a finger once he sees her.

_But what if ..._

What if what?

_What if he falls for her?_

Hmp. Well his dreams will be cut short because he will never have her. Ever.

_But ... What if ... SHE falls for him?_

The black headed female stopped on her track after the last question was spoken, stuck on her brain. The voice seem to have fallen silent, but regain its confidence.

_What if they bout fall for each other, love at first sight. What are you going to do?_

I'm afraid I will have to cut their feelings.

_But wasn't she suppose to be free after this last mission?_

But that guy may be a retard, but has power, he can and maybe WILL hurt her if he finds out.

_What if he doesn't? _

We can't hop into conclusions right now. She has been doing this for quite some time and never has she fallen for them. What can be different from this one?

_That he's maybe the one._

What makes you say that?

_I can predict it, I KNOW it may happen._

Well to bad, cause we are going to do this no matter what. If they fall, they will fall, but not from love, but to their death if they have to.

And with that, the little voice that once was haunting her, was cut off and never spoke or ever asked a question ever again.

I kept walking after the discussion I had with my 'conscious'. I finally made it to the dinner hall, already hearing the voices of my team, happy their still alive and healthy.

But once I approached the sunlight and the room grew silent, I saw an empty seat. My anger didn't seem to be bothered to show as my face turn into a nasty glare, with my sorella and my leader, Lovina and Pete, joining in.

* * *

- POV Narrator -

The three team members gave death glares to the chair, as if 'it was cursed. But the death glares were soon turned to a certain person, as the Japanese boy came rushing in, slamming bout doors opened. The boy didn't seem to move after he saw the ice cold, dark and deathly glares he received from his so called _'team - members'_.

_- Sam's Mind: shit! I'm SO dead! -_

Before Sam can move or Lovina can start a swearing fit, Max's decided to break the silence and make the Japanese boy move, and shut the Italian females idea.

"Sam, I'm glad you can join us today. Why don't you take your seat and lets start, shall we?"

The Japanese boy gulped and started to take his seat in front of Felicia and decided to listen carefully to what the female woman's plan.

"In glad everyone's here, knowing that EVERYONE will make it in time made my day .. Almost." All the team members took a glance towards Sam as the Japanese boy shrinks in his seat.

"Anyways, I'm dreadfully sorry of me taking a forever on figuring out and puzzling together my plan. As almost all of you know, 2 of our faithful team members will soon be released and will be free off on their way to a normal life."

The room was soon full of curiosity as to when she said the word _'release'_. Lovina and Felicia looked at each other, with a hint of glee in their eyes, but was soon cut off by Max as she kept speaking.

"For that, I wanted to leave with a boom. A blast in other words. Where going to do something we have never done before. Something that will shock is all, and will let everyone from Europe know who we where. So that, my friends, took me 4 weeks to gain this information. I had to assign spies, hijack houses, destroy other things along the way to get to this point."

"What's your plan Max? I mean, since you say it's so huge and very important, what can it be?"

"Good question my dear Sue, I'll tell you. This plan involves ALL 5 rules. I'm afraid that involves ALL of us to do this work. When I mean all, I mean you as we'll Felicia, I'm sorry Lovina."

The fears of the older Italian sister came true, the worry faces of bout Pete and Dani where shown. Both looked at Max as she nodded them to not fear, it's just risky but not putting her in danger.

"As long as she doesn't come out hurt, I'll forgive you"

"She won't, I promise sorella. This plan will involve ALL of us to do our part, and we may need the assistance of other people. But by far that, this mission involves all of us to not fail, to not retreat, to follow the orders exactly step by step. You guys won't fail me and I won't fail you's."

"Tell us the god dam plan already! Or who the fuck we gonna steal or whatever!"

Max was already in the front of the table, pushed the chair aside and put bout her hands on the table and leaned down to face all her team members. She let a dramatic pause come before she speak, warning everyone this is bigger than anything they have done.

"We're gonna steal from the soon crowned king of España, Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

* * *

_Continúa :3 _


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Royal Life

_I could have uploaded this sooner but I ended up with no Internet till now! Crappy Internet! :( anyways, here's the second chapter!_

* * *

** Meeting Royal Life**

_Narrator: _

_Having to love someone is something, but having that love taken away, is something you'll never recover from_

_Why the so sudden advise of love father? You know where just 8, right?_

_Either way, you guys will soon see what I mean_

_Keep reading the story to us papa! _

_Ok then, but the story is a bedtime story, not a story to enjoy in morning, besides, this story is for adults! _

_We ARE adults father! We're 72 years old! _

_Estabien (stubborn as her mother, to bad it's kept a secret and denial) _

_But ustedes will get sleepy~! _

_Well take a nap~! _

_But you kids just wok- _

_COME ON! The readers are here to read the story, not to hear our conversation! _

_Estabien, estabien! Aquí vamos!_

-x-x-x-x-

_Narrator: In the far away land, theirs a kingdom, ruled by a beloved king, and a lovely queen. They bout bring joy and harmony to the land, but soon, the king will retire and his son will take his place. The prince shall be crown king, in his 20th birthday, and is now, having to find a wife to help him rule the land._

- POV Antonio -

"But why?!"

Today is another day in my house, well, castle in this point. The servants and my parents are getting ready for my 20th birthday. But the problem is that it won't be a party, it will be a ball, only the noble men's, other kings and queens shall be permitted here so that I can find a bride. But I don't want to! So right now, I'm trying to reason with my parents.

"It's important Antonio, we have to find you a girl so she can become your queen once you become king. Many different girls from high classes will come to the ball and you WILL find a wife, or we'll have to decide her for you"

"You're mothers' right, Antonio. We must find you a bride before you become king. We decided to make a ball and invite all the high rank people so you can decide your own wife. If you don't pick or fall for a girl in this ball, I'm afraid we must have you married with a princess. We're letting you fall in love, giving you an option and the freedom yourself"

"But-but"

"No buts, we have decided and you will find or get a wife, either you like it, or not"

My frustration was off limits, i wanted to swear, say no, but all i could and did, was to pout and walked out of the thrown room. I don't wanted a wife! But I do want to find true love. So I have to decide which girl I like most in this ball. Why can't I just fall in-love when it's the time?! Right, I'm gonna become king and a king needs a queen after his 2 weeks of ruling or before.

Been the prince of Spain wasn't easy, nor is to find true love in just one night and in one party. But I manage, hope I manage out of this one. As I walked down the halls, servants where everywhere, running and not even daring to bump into me, fearing to start with the wrong foot to their soon new king.

I hate it when people do that, especially to those who have known me ever since I was born, but they all think I will change once I become king. I won't do that and I never will, I don't see why I would change just because I have power. I won't and I will still be myself, caring and treating others with no difference.

I finally reached the doors to where they lead to the garden, maybe the only place I'll ever be from the outside world now that I will be crown king.

Everything around me is beautiful as always, everything is lovely and almost magical, it helped me forget the worries of becoming king and having to find a bride.

I walked around the garden till I stopped in the field full of tomatoes. They look good~!

I decided to grab a red plumed tomato and chomp on it. As I kept walking, I stopped at the wall dividing the castle from the outsides of our kingdom. I decided to take one more bite of my tomato before throwing it off and climbing the tree that's closes to the wall. I reached the top and sit on the top of my wall to gaze the beauty of my kingdom.

_- mind: so lovely~! Hmp, I'm having second thoughts on becoming king -_

_Narrator: _

_As the Spaniard pouts, a young female, no older than 19, approaches the Spaniard as she cleared her mouth to speak, since she was chewing on a waffle._

"Antonio, there asking for your presence in the guest room, Francis and Gilbert are there, waiting"

She spoke with bits of waffle been chewed.

I turned and look down to see my best friend, more like a sister, the blond servant was chewing on a waffle, saying her land is famous by them. She was wearing a light blue, puffy from the bottom, dress. With a dark pale blue band holding her short hair from falling forward.

We've known each other ever since we were born. She's like a little sister, but she's actually my sister-in-law since her older brother and my older sister are together.

Even do where family in law, her older brother hates me either way. I miss seen my sister at times. She had to run away to just be with him, now mother hates him but can't bring herself to hate her own daughter. My dad doesn't seem to mind, he just got mad for not telling him, but he gave them his blessing anyways, something my mother will never do.

"Thanks Femke!"

I jumped off from the wall and landed on my feet. Femke waved me goodbye as she left, still chewing on her waffle, off to attend her chores.

I decided to walk slowly than I normally do, wanting to enjoy a bit more of the garden. I grabbed another tomato as I passed once again, threw the field full of tomatoes.

- mind: hope there not here to start teasing me -

* * *

- POV Narrator -

Antonio was frustrated that his hopes where too high, again. His best friends, Gilbert, prince and soon to be crown king or Germany, Francis, prince and as well, soon to be crown king of France, where here to start teasing Antonio of having to find a wife.

"Keseseses! To bad you won't be able to enjoy the single life anymore!"

"Gilbert! Be nice to our friend Antonio here. Don't worry mon ami, he's just jealous you won't have to marry a princess by force."

"Hey, I can't find true love, true love finds me!"

"And you proclaim yourself 'awesome'"

"Don't you dare define the awesome me! You know I'm just too awesome for love!"

"Mon ami, we came here to HELP our Antonio, not to tease him off"

"It's ok Francis, Gilbert is just been Gilbert"

"Besides, I don't think you'll be able to find true love in just a ball!"

"Mon ami!"

"What? Lets face it. Antonio isn't the type of a guy to find love in just one dance! Besides, he looks like he's not even wanting to find a wife!"

The alabino man's mouth was soon shut by the French mans hand, hitting him from behind the head.

They both started to send each other nasty glares, till the Spaniard spoke up.

He first gave out a sigh before speaking. "Gilbert's right, Francis. I won't be able to find love in just one dance ball"

"Mon ami! Never say never my Antonio. You'll see! You'll find true love in no time! Sooner or later, you'll be after some cute female's trail!"

"Yeah Antonio! The awesome me assures you it's not impossible! Maybe you'll fall in love at first sight!"

"My my, like the story of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Besides, the awesome me will be there to help you!"

"Of course~! We're bout gonna help you find a girl!"

The Spaniard man had now a bit more of hope on finding a love, after his two best friends agreed on helping him on finding a love. He noticed that the sun was just now rising from the ocean.

_- mind: you now what, maybe I WILL find true love after all! -_

* * *

- POV Femke -

I was now eating another waffle as I saw the morning sun, rising from the ocean. I was seated in the kitchen's counter as my mother was still making more waffles.

It's been a while since I last saw my older brother. Ever since I turned 16, he left and I never seen him again till then.

_- mind: wonder how my brother life is so far. Hope is good. Have i become an aunt by now? Wonder how they are. Are they living in the kingdom? I don't think so, cause the guards may remember the princess and bring her back. -_

I sigh from the sudden so many thoughts of my older brother. I shouldn't worry at all, but still. Me and my mother have been caring and loved our kingdom, the king and queen, and, well, everything!

But at times, I just wonder of my brother. Hope he's ok.

"Bella, sweetie, your spacing out again"

"Huh?"

The voice of my mother made me snap out of my deep thoughts and remember that I'm in the kitchen, still eating my waffle.

"Sorry mama"

"Thinking about your brother again, huh?"

"I can't help it mother. Hope he's ok"

"Stop worrying yourself, you'll get wrinkles even before your my age"

"Oh mother. It's just that we haven't heard of him for so long"

"Sweetie, sweetie, he's fine, he can take care of himself. Besides, he left for a reason"

"I know, having to be with the princess meant his head, so he ran off with her and are now happy. I'm happy they can be together and all, but I'm worried as well, makes me sad"

I pouted at the thought of me getting worried made me sad. My mother chuckled but smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh Belle. Always the one to worry of others than herself. Sweetie, just enjoy been you and stop having to worry so much on nothing that need care"

"I'll try. By the way, I heard that their will be a ball for Antonio's 20th birthday, true or false?"

"True my darling. I'm afraid that Antonio must find a wife before his coronation"

"Oh ok. But will he find one? I hope she's friendly for at least, cause the last ones where birches, glad he flick them off."

"Me too. Don't worry Belle, he'll find true love and this woman IS going to be the perfect one to become the queen of Españia!"

"Whatever. I'm just wishing its all wort it"

"Me too Femke, me too"

My mother went back on making the waffles as I went back eating mines. Speaking of woman, I wonder ..

"Mother .. What happen to the Italian sisters?"

My mother suddenly froze by the sudden question. I don't judge her, having to talk about the Italian sisters make us all tremble not because where scared of them, but scared of what happened to them.

Lovina and Felicia were my childhood friends, but I haven't seen them for 12 years by now. They where the daughters of a great noblemen, but we met them when we visited Italy.

I loved both sisters, but their parents died and their grandfather took care of them, but after then, we had left and the only thing I last heard, was that their grandfather died and they both disappeared.

"I'm not sure sweetie. You know those sweet girls were not seen for 10 years by now."

"I hope their still alive and ok"

"They are, I know it ... I hope"

The sudden silence was soon broken by a care free young Italian boy, who came bursting in, running.

"Ciao belle donne ! How are you's today?"

The young boy was the smaller brother of the Italian sisters. We found him all alone in front of our house back in Belgium, not sure how. He was just 4 and his parents had died already. The little boy said he went looking for his grandfather, but he left without him.

We took him in and look over him ever since then. He can't remember much since he was four, but he does remember his two sisters, a bit. I miss them as well, and I wonder how they left behind their younger brother. I mean, I understand why the sisters didn't noticed, but his own grandfather leaving him behind, why?

The boy was wearing pale green shorts with a see threw white button up shirt and collar. The boy was wearing brown small working boots. His hair was pale brown with a curl shaped looking square, bouncing on the other side of his head, his left side I guess. The boy had light brown eyes and clear smooth skin. The boy reminded me of his father a bit, but not entirely. They where a bit traits of his mother, but seem to have hidden themselves threw the 10 years.

The young Italian boy came and took a seat aside of me.

"Hey mama, can I have one of them waffles? Per favore?"

"Alright Marcello, alright. IF you promise me you will pick out the weeds AND water the fields"

"But it's too much~!"

The boy wines on for a while as I kept eating and my mother was making more waffles. Mother always had a reward in hand to persuade the other persons to do as she had pleased.

"I'll give you 5 waffles, make you pasta with chicken Parmesan for dinner and for lunch, you'll have pasta, deal?"

With that reward, Marcello stopped his wining and stuck out his hand towards my mama. Meaning he shall accept the deal, as long as it involves food, he'll do anything.

"Deal!"

My momma stopped making waffles and decided to shake the hand of Marcello, agreeing on the terms. Now the teenage Italian went running off after he grabbed his plate stacked with 5 waffles.

As the boy went running out of the room, I was now again wondering if the Italian sisters had enough to eat. What if they died of starvation?! What if I'm worrying too much that I'm now thinking of nonsense!? I need a break.

* * *

- POV Marcello -

I rushed out of the kitchen, into the hallway and out to the garden. I can't believe I'm going to have a pasta bowl for lunch! That is, I must work very hard, and something tells me it's gonna take a forever.

I decided to eat my breakfast outside since weeding the plants and especially a field, is not a job that can be finished in 5 minutes, but 5 hours!

I munched onto my waffles as I sit on the top of the garden wall. I looked at the kingdom and gave out a soft sigh. It's been 10 years by know since I last saw my sisters.

I still remember like it was just yesterday, when Felicia would dress me up in a pink dress and little pink bows, Lovina would laugh but still think I looked cute. When my mother would rock me to sleep as she told me and my sister stories, all of us walking around the plaza, as my dad carried bout my sisters on his shoulder and my mom carried me. Those where the good times, but they didn't lasted long as they got in the incident and my grandfather took us in, but he left me behind, with the family of Femke.

He loved more my sisters than me, maybe because they reminded him of his now lost daughter, or maybe because he just hated me for looking a lot like my father, thinking that he was the cause of her death.

Now I'm here, in the castle, working for the royal family as I was one of them, once. My dad was the well known noblemen and was great friends with the king and queen of Italy, well, we're actually blood related.

That's right, a lost prince of Italy is working as a servant to another royal family in another kingdom. I've never liked been prince, nor did my sisters. So instead of me going back to the kingdom and proclaim my rightful place, I decide not to.

My uncle, the king, didn't had any children so I was gonna be crown king once he passes away or once I become at age. I'm just happy he's still alive, or I'll be suffering what Antonio is suffering.

I realize I've was spacing out and I finished my waffles.

- mind: time to go to work, I guess -

I jumped off from the wall and started running towards the fields. I grabbed a bucket and a small shovel to help me out a bit before going off to my work. Once I reached the fields, I started weeding the weeds and putting them in the bucket.

- mind: someday, I'll see my sisters again .. Some day .. Hope there still alive. Of course they are! Their with grandpa Rome .. But he loves more Felicia than Lovina ... Maybe she ran away ... But they must be alive, they must be and I shall see them again -

_Narrator:_

_The determination and the promise the young boy made, kept him from working hard and finish his job, since the love for his two lost sisters is something more important than a bowl of pasta for lunch .. Maybe a tad bit more important. _

_The boy went on picking the weeds as he wore a straw hat to prevent him from getting any sun burns. But as the boy picked the weeds, a light brown with long pig tail girl came running from the castles doors. _

"Marcello!"

Once I turned, I saw a Seychelles girl, running towards me with a basket full of fish. Her hair, color dark brown tied by two red ribbons as her hair is in two long pigtails. Her skin was a dark caramel, like a light chocolate as her eyes are amber. She was wearing a light blue plain dress with the bottom part, flittering as she run my way. I've never seen her in shoes much, and when she is in shoes, she just wears sandals. But right now, she's running barefooted as she wore a red ribbon tied on her right ankle.

Must be another favor for the day .. I think ..

* * *

- POV Michelle -

"Marcello!"

I called out to my little friend once I have arrived in the garden with a basket full of fish. I have headed out early, even before the sun started to rise, to catch these good looking fish.

I decided to ask my little friend for him to pick up some veggies as he weeds the fields so Tania can make food for the royal family and a bit food for ourselves as well.

"Hi Michelle, what can I do for you?"

The Italian boy waved to me a hello and I waved him back and smiled brightly at him as he asked his question.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you can pick some veggies as you weed the fields for me. You see, I just caught fresh fish and I was wondering if you can so that for me .. Can you?"

"Well, lets see, I'm not sick, don't have allergies, have good legs, strong arms, yeah, I can."

"Oh Marcello"

I giggled by the humor of the young Italian. Even do we're 2 years apart, I've known him ever since they brought him in. We've been serving and have always been loyal to the royal families, to the dukes and duchess, to the noble men's and their wife's, anything that's related to the high rank.

I'm by far the only person that knows about Marcello been a lost princes and him once been the child of the brother's king, and the second person to take the throne. Not even Femke knows, maybe because he trust me more than anyone else, or .. I'm not sure what may be the reason, but I do know its neither good to know a big secret and kept it quiet for 10 years.

So far, Marcello have agreed on picking up the veggies, so I hugged him and walked back into the castle as I carried the basket of fish to the kitchen. Once I arrived, I kept seen servants, chefs running back and fort. It's been SO long since the king and queen have done a big event, actually, 5 years, but by far that, this ball shall be EXTRAORDINARY!

"Tania! Tania!"

I caught up with the greatest cooks this land has ever had and the only one, besides me, that can actually peal, cook, bake and fry a fish.

"Michele! Hello, what bring u here?"

"Well, I caught fish from the fresh waters of the river near the waterfall. They look pretty good and I was wondering if you can cook em for us servants or serve them to the royal family for dinner today."

"Hm .. They look plenty. I'll make serve some for the family today but I'll make some for ourselves as well"

"Thank you Tania! Need help?"

"On what?"

"Well .. By the looks of this room, everything I guess"

"Oh no no sweetie, where ok. But you have to attend the decorations and then you can come here once you finish, yeah?"

"Mmg, ok"

I gave a combination of a frown and a pout as Tania rubs my shoulder softly and pushes me off, indicating for me to head off.

The only thing I hate about doing events like these, is that I'm put in the part of decorating. I don't like decorating! I'm more of the outside type if girl or the one that does the cooking.

But I can't complain, so I decided to start walking to the ball room and start decorating. I hate big events at times, but this one, is gonna be HUGE!

* * *

- POV Narrator -

As the Seychelles girl walks off to meet the doors of the ball room, the prince has already bid his goodbyes to his two best friends.

The prince looked out to see the wonderful sun, still rising as it shines his beloved land, his kingdom that shall take over it once his birthday has arrived.

_- mind: hope I shall find love after this ball -_

Little did the prince knew, that his love is just crossing the kingdom, passing the humble houses, the busy businesses and was crossing the river, dividing the north with south. The south place of the kingdom is humble, but not poor, crossing these shacks, the bars and the busy market, lays a beautiful, old yet strong wooden house. The house was 4 feet tall and is wide as 20 houses. The people who roam this house, have gotten the use of it and have found their way as for them, having to stay their more than usual. Within the panels of the house, are a group of people, with shocked and amused faces as one of them, has a determined and proud face, not going to be change till something goes wrong with what she may have in mind.

* * *

_Please review! I need to know if I need to improve! Per favor! Por favor! Please! Come on! Plz! _

_Continue -w- _


End file.
